Damona
is an Rank S, Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe, and the Onnen tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch, Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3, and Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Damona is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Gilgaros. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Strongly resembling her alternate-color counterpart in Blizzaria, she is a pale-skinned Yo-kai with bright purple eyes who floats in the air. She has long dark purple hair with indigo tips, pulled into a ponytail with a black Glacial Clip. She wears a black robe with gray snow print on the bottom edges and a dark pink band that goes around the waist with a bow on the back. Her toed sandals are black with raspberry-hued straps. Damona apparently traded her ability to feel emotions in order to gain the power she has. Even after being released from the Crank-a-kai where she was imprisoned, she ''commands the player to become friends with her. However, in Yo-kai Watch 3, it is revealed that she merely pretends to lack emotions, first dropping the act when she was eating tasty food and believed that no one was watching. In the anime, Damona is usually sharp-tongued, high-handed and usually gave other people bad nicknames, like Poofessor in the Recap Time corner, but will immediately drop them when looking and eating tasty food, similar to how she was portrayed in Yo-kai Watch 3. Plundros is her father. At first, she doesn't really care for him, but when Plundros has Hailey and Usapyon pretend to be shady people and Plundros comes and tries to "protect" her, she becomes somewhat protective of him, as when Hailey battles him she attempts to use her Soultimate on Hailey and Usapyon. Damona has a combination of Ice and Dark powers, using her dark powers to curse her opponents and lower their stats. Her Soultimate in Japanese is "Tokimeki Hyakiyakou", a time when evil spirits roam the earth. Her Cursed Skin ability gives her an All-Stats-Up boost when under the effect of an enemy inspirit. Relationships Plundros Damona is the daughter of Plundros. Profile Yo-kai Watch Damona can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Pink Coin, Special Coin or Five-Star Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Damona can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Pink Coin, Special Coin or Five-Star Coin. Damona can also be encountered 4,000 meters into the Infinite Tunnel. As of the Oni Evolution Update, she can also be freed from the Happy-Go-Lucky Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Damona can be freed from the Crank-a-kai by paying 3000 Y-Money, or inserting a Pink Coin, Five-Star Coin, or a Special Coin. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Damona can rarely be befriended in the sub-quest Momotaro Hunter 2. (Defeat Odysseynyan, Kintaronyan, Momonyan, and their team first, whoever you chose.) Yo-kai Watch 3 Damona can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Pink Coin, One-Star Coin, Five-Star Coin, Special Coin, Legend Coin, Super Pink Coin or Ultra Pink Coin. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series She appeared in EP187, where she appears to adore ice-cream, sweets and biscuits (due to her favorite food in games), she thinks she lacks emotions, but she actually does have some cute emotions in her after having sweets. She lives with Elloo. Yo-kai Watch 4 Damona is unlocked by downloading the game digitally. After downloading digitally and updating to version 1.1, the player can download an item off the internet and receive an item to battle Damona. Once the item is received, Damona can be battled in Nate's World next to the bakery after completing Chapter 3. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |20-44x2||Single enemy}} |80-120|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Drops a foe's SPR with a terrifying curse of darkness.}} |140|-|All enemies|Damages her foes and lowers their stats with a dark power.}} ||-|6 = All stats will increase when inspirited by foe.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute Tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Setting me free is just the beginning! We're going to be great friends!" In the anime Etymology * Her Japanese name, "Hyakki-hime", translates as "hundred demons' princess". * Her English name, "Damona", is a combination of the word 'demon' (or daemon) and the name 'Ramona'. Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, her tip is, "This is probably a good shot of you!" * She and Douketsu are currently the only Oni that don't have their signature horns. In other languages de:Dämona Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Nate's World Category:Onnen Tribe